The manufacture of tape data cartridges involves the processing and assembly of precision components which enables magnetic recording tape to be operated in the data cartridge in a manner achieving very high areal recording densities. Such product performance requirements are increasingly rigorous in the areas of speed and capacity. These performance characteristics are determined by various component related features. A particularly important component is the data cartridge base plate. The base plate topography effects the perpendicularity of pins mounted in the base plate. These pins support other components of the data cartridge, which in turn effects the performance of a tape moving in the data cartridge.
The designers and manufacturers of data cartridge base plates have focused on improved flatness and rigidity as primary features in controlling the quality of base plates. Other focus areas involve the methods of forming and blanking the metal used in the manufacture of the base plates. This invention relates to a new and different approach to controlling base plate quality.